In recent years, in order to realize improvement of the quality of a communication area, development of a communication system in which a femtocell base station is installed is advanced (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
The femtocell base station is a small radio base station that covers a narrow communication area having a radius of about several tens meters. The femtocell base station is set in a room of a home, an office, or the like to cover a communication area in the room. This makes it possible to improve communication quality of a communication area that cannot be covered by an existing base station for macrocell. This also makes it possible to cover a communication area without spending cost for infrastructure facilities of the base station for macrocell.